Free Souls Dance
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Robin doesn’t dance. It’s either too stiff or too wild… always an extreme. But somehow she’s done it again and he’s out on the floor with her feeling absolutely… amazing. RobxStar One-shot


Title: Free Souls Dance

Rated: PG-13 (safety)

Summary: Robin doesn't dance. It's either too stiff or too wild… always an extreme. But somehow she's done it again and he's out on the floor with her feeling absolutely… amazing. RobxStar One-shot

Pre-notes and disclaimer: Teen Titans is property of DC comics. My name is not DC, nor is it comics… so there. WARNING: For all those who have allergic tendencies to fluff, this story is not for you. I will not take any responsibility to fluff induced seizures, convulsions of any sort, foaming at the mouth, loss of eyesight, nausea, or any other fluff-related injuries. Now, on with the fic…

It was just another dance club, similar to that which he had been subjected to during the reign of Blackfire, with the pulsating music and flashing lights and blissful confusion. Ember Lights Night Club, that's what they had called it… more like Fires of Hell really… It was not that he didn't enjoy the night scene, he liked it really; anything that got the adrenaline pumping. Of course, he was not usually one to be caught on the dance-floor. Oh, sure, he'd step out once in a while, just long enough to wow everyone before he slipped off again. But that was unusual. He much preferred sweet-talking the girls that hung around the lounge area. He supposed he'd picked up the habit from Bruce, but hey, it was fun. Simply because all the ladies he liked to tease should have been out of his league… but most definitely weren't. He loved foiling of their games of hard-to-get… taunting them mercilessly. It usually ended sourly for them, but fine for him, because to tell the truth he wasn't interested. Beast Boy told him it was a bad habit but Robin didn't care.

He supposed he should stop eventually, but what else did you do in a club? He sighed, knowing the obvious answer… but he didn't do dancing. Not usually. He was quite capable of it; in fact, he was a _very_ good dancer. He just didn't like it. He turned to the attractive college student next to him.

"Sorry, Claire, but… I gotta go," he said shortly, moving away from her without another glance. Clair looked on, a little confused. She sighed and turned to the guy next to her and began chatting easily with him. Robin stalked towards the stairs. He moved quietly towards the roof, leaving the booming music behind. Tonight wasn't his night. He just couldn't concentrate on anything. It had been like that recently. He would start thinking about something and one way or another it would lead to…

"Starfire!" he jumped in surprise at her unmistakable touch to his shoulder. He turned to face her. She had her head tilted sweetly to the side and her eyes easily read his emotions in a glance. He absently pondered her ability to do that with him.

"What is wrong, friend?" he wanted to tell her it was just that. Friend. Was that all he was to her? He wished she would stop sending all these mixed signals…

"Nothing, I'm just a little… bored?" he offered weakly. She frowned.

"You should not be bored with a club of night. Is this place not operational purely for entertainment? I suppose I could see where the atmosphere might become oppressing but surely…"

"I don't know, Star, I just needed a little air is all, k?" he shrugged his shoulders and continued to ascend the stairs. She floated along side him. Robin cast a glance in her direction. "Did you need to ask me something? Sorry, I'm… just a little out of everything today," he sighed and gave her his signature lop-sided grin. Starfire looked hesitantly at him before scrunching up her nose and screwing her eyes shut.

"Will you teach me to do the dancing?" she asked in a rapid breath. Robin's eyebrow shot up. He hadn't thought of it. To tell the truth, she always seemed to disappear off somewhere when they went to a club. She smiled sheepishly. "There is a very sweet young man who asked me to do the dancing with him and I was unable to oblige… I am unsure of how to perform such activities…" she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"You slow dance well… I mean, at the prom when we, and, yeah," he sighed. So that's what it was about. Another guy. Did he mean anything to her?

"Oh, on Tamaran it was necessary to learn to ball room dance; it was common for a princess to attend such functions… but there are no clubs of night on Tamaran," she said, her emerald pools wide and imploring of him. Robin raked a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to say no to that face? Even though he really didn't want to…

"Well, ok… I guess I could show you how," he said with a fake smile. She giggled and clapped her hands in rapturous delight. Robin took her hand and led her lightly down the stairs. "So, where's this guy…" he asked, trying to keep the bite out of his voice. She motioned to a young man standing to his left. The boy was about Robin's height, black hair and… blue eyes. Robin blinked. Ok… so she obviously didn't have anything against his looks… maybe it was the mask. Did she not like his mask! His thoughts ran frantically through his head.

_Maybe she doesn't like the fact you're an obsessive jerk who didn't even think to teach his best friend how to dance before plopping her in the middle of a dance club._ Robin's eyes darted furiously over to the empath standing in a corner across the club. He saw her blink and turn her back to him carelessly. Stupid mental bond…

"Hey," he said stiffly to the boy whom Starfire was standing closely to. Too closely… Robin gritted his teeth. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was stealing her or anything… I'm just gonna show her a few dance moves, k?" he asked as cordially as he could muster. He saw a flicker of amusement flash through the boy's eyes.

"Sure," he replied easily. "By the way, nice to meet you. Name's Richey," he smirked. Robin tried his best to hide his surprise. So, Starfire went for clones? He pulled Star back to his side and he heard her give a tiny squeak of surprise. He ignored it and pulled her out on the floor. If he hadn't been so busy playing his games he could have been making sure Star wasn't making friends with this jerk…

"Ok, Star, just… uh," he placed his hands awkwardly on her hips and swayed her to the beat. She giggled and soon she was moving fluidly to the music. "Now, er, put your hands over your head and just, uh, move…?" he watched her do as she was told. Her body swayed to the pounding rhythm and her hands seemed to pull the music back and forth. "Alright, now, just do that and look at the girls around you. Imitate anything you think looks good… now I'm gonna start dancing with you so…" He moved closer to her and they danced. Both moving to the wild rhythms in perfect sync. Star spied another girl dancing with her partner and took a deep breath. She placed her hands lightly on Robin's shoulders and continued to move to he beat. Robin was startled but didn't stop her. He felt her move in closer to him and run her hands lightly down on his chest. Robin still made no intervention but simply accommodated her new dancing preference.

"Oh, Robin this is so much fun!" she giggled, twisting so her back was to his chest and wrapping her arms back around his neck. Robin stiffened as she continued to experiment with various dance moves. He swallowed hard and decided to go with it. Moving his hands beneath her arms he ran his hands down her sides and continued to move with her. He began to melt into her movements, flowing with her, letting her lead. He knew she was clueless as to how they were dancing but Robin honestly didn't care. He should have stopped her but, for the first time, he never wanted to stop dancing.

He heard Star give a tiny squeak when he moved his hands across her stomach and allowed himself to wrap his arms around her as they danced. He wondered if he'd gone too far.

"Star, I'm sorry… I didn't mean too…" he loosened his arms and began to back away.

"Robin, no, please dance with me…" she responded hastily. Moving back to her he wrapped his arms around her again. "You should dance more…" she murmured, bringing her mouth back, close to his ear. Robin's eyes widened.

"I don't like dancing…" he muttered.

"Oh? You do not enjoy this?" she asked.

"Dancing with you is different…" he shivered as her hands ran down the back of his neck.

"Truly? In what manner?" she asked curiously. Robin swallowed.

"Well… because I…"

"Mind if I cut in?" Richey asked suddenly. Starfire stopped dancing. Robin held her protectively close to him.

"Um…" Robin coughed. Starfire hesitated a moment.

"Richey, it was very sweet of you to ask me to dance but… I believe _I_ mind a bit if you do the cutting in," she said gently. She gave him a sweet smile and Richey's eyes widened and he stalked off in irritation. Robin looked over at her.

"When did you learn to let people down so easily?" he asked archly.

"From you… I watch you sometimes… with those girls…" she smiled softly.

"You know I don't actually take interest in any…" he was cut off by her lips pressed to his own. Robin's eyes shot wide. She pulled away and smirked. She smirked… _his_ smirk. He wondered what else she'd picked up from him… and where she'd learned to kiss.

"Let us dance, my love" she brushed off his unasked question with a wink and drew him back out on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: I just had to get this out... it was begging to be written... I'm terribly sorry for it's pointlessness and the idiocy of Richey but still, I love it... because it's pointless... so... yes... I hope you saw some of where I coming from as well... but if not, than... sorry... please review anyways...

Love, Starfire (my pen name is WAY too long...)


End file.
